


Must It Be A Dwarf?

by silvercyanide



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, bard is da and thranduil is ada, bard likes his soon-to-be-son-in-law, established bard/thranduil, thranduil doesn't but what's new there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercyanide/pseuds/silvercyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrid tells her fathers who she plans to marry. One of them is happy, one of them is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must It Be A Dwarf?

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble about Sigrid and Fili! I think they'd make a super cute couple and for some reason I'm having trouble writing just Bard and Thranduil. Still, I hope you enjoy!

“A dwarf Sigrid, really?”

Bard tries not to roll his eyes at the tone Thranduil is using, a sort of dull disgust for the race of dwarves as a whole mixed with the resigned attitude he uses whenever Sigrid asks for something he doesn’t want to give but will end up giving her anyway.

The dwarf in question, Fili, Bard thinks, is the next in line for the throne of Erebor and looks quite respectable in Bard’s humble opinion.

“Yes,” Sigrid has her arms folded across her chest and her chin tilted up in defiance, practically daring her Ada to voice his thoughts. Fili, meanwhile, stands awkwardly behind her, looking torn between saying something to the incredibly scary elven-king attempting to stare down his love and wanting Bard’s living room floor to open up and swallow him whole.

“Can you not be persuaded to give that village boy another chance,” Thranduil phrases it like a question even though he clearly expects it to be an order and Sigrid narrows her eyes minutely, shrugging off the hand that Fili puts on her shoulder.

“The one that pushed Bain into the fountain or the one that stole Tilda’s favourite doll and ripped the head off right in front of her?” Sigrid asks coldly and Bard sighs. This is not the first argument that she and Thranduil have had that has consisted mostly of staring with the occasional jabs at each other and he knows from experience that they can last for hours.

Bard slowly sidles over to the dwarf, careful to not draw attention to himself, and tugs gently on the dwarf’s sleeve. “Fancy a drink?” he mouths and FIli releases a relieved breath, gratefully edging out of the room behind his soon-to-be father-in-law.

* * *

The pub is quiet, seeing as it’s barely four, and Bard slips into his usual table in the back corner, gesturing for Ella the barmaid to bring him two ales.

“Are they always like that?” Fili asks, slipping into the chair opposite him.

Bard chuckles, closing his hands around the mug that Ella jut deposited in front of him. “Aye,” he says with a smile, “They are at that. She’s his favourite,” he admits, “though for the love of the gods, don’t tell the others.”

Fili smiles when Bard claps him on the shoulder, his eyes going soft when he thinks of the love of his life. “I can see why.”

Bard just smiles again, confident that his daughter has made the right choice and proud of her for it.

**Author's Note:**

> So Bard is totes cool with who Sigrid wants to marry and Thranduil will come around, probably when Sigrid changes tact and fake cries while saying 'I thought you wanted me to be happy'. 
> 
> I have nothing against the other bardlings, I just feel that Thranduil would understand Sigrid best because she's a little bit older and he doesn't have to delve back into the painful memories from just after his wife's death figure out the best way to interact with her. Anyway, that's just my headcanon. Hope you liked it!


End file.
